


Heaven or Hell

by Sucks_to_suck_dennis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucks_to_suck_dennis/pseuds/Sucks_to_suck_dennis
Summary: Twy decided to go hang out at a church. She didn't expect to fall for the priest.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Heaven or Hell

Twy Remora slipped into one of the pews near the back, crossing her arms and slouching into the seat. The priest was talking about something relating to Lucifer. Twy tried to tune in, but in the end, didn’t bother. Her leg bounced, the heel of her boot clicking against the wood floor of the church. Some people turned towards her, but just smiled politely and turned back around.

The priest was a girl, something surprising in itself, with short brown hair, a face littered with freckles, and a priest’s robes. It was hard to tell how tall she was, considering the platform she stood on.

They made eye contact for a few seconds, before the priest looked away, continuing her talk about sin.

Sin. There were rules upon rules of things a book stated not to do, and people followed it like their life depended on it. No smoking, no tattoos, no piercings, don’t cut your hair, no drugs… Just rule after rule after rule after /rule/.

“Thank you for coming, and I hope to see you all next week!” She said, waving goodbye as people exited the church.

Twy didn’t make any moves to get up and leave. She heard whispering, no doubt people looking at her tail, swishing from behind the pew. She knew how it would go. Every time she visited a church to speak to the priest or pastor, she’d be told off, get holy water thrown at, and would have to go back to the pit to wait for the burns to heal.

At some point, a woman turned around from leaving, running to the priest, and whispering something in her ear, pointing at Twy. She ignored it, and prepared to get hurt.

The woman left warily, the priest following, before branching off to slide into the pew next to Twy.

“So you’re a little devil, huh? Coming to drag me to Hell?” She said, a slight smile on her voice.

Twy looked at her, trying to count the freckles on her face. “No.”

“Why are you here?” There was no force in her voice, no anger. Just curiosity.

“No reason. I like going to places where I’m not allowed.” She answered simply, suddenly aware that she was dressed in ripped stockings, shorts, and a crop top.

“Okay… Do you have anything on your mind?” She asked.

“Okay, cut the crud, why are you being nice to me? Why haven’t you thrown holy water at my face, and put a cross up my butt and sent me back to the pit?” She said forcefully.

“Well, that would be rude, for starters,” She said, smiling. “And why would I do that? You don’t seem to be causing any trouble.”

“How do you know?” She said, turning back to her original position.

“Well, I guess I don’t. Are you causing any trouble?” The priest said.

“No.”

“I just realized, I never introduced myself,” She said, smiling. “I’m Jessica Lee.”

Twy was confused. Why was this symbol of God, being so nice to her, like she didn’t come from Hell? “Twy Remora.”

“Don’t think I ever heard that name. Is it short for something?”

/“TWYLA REMORA, GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE NOW!”/

“NO!” She yelled, eyes wide. She cleared her vision, it having gone black, to stare at the startled priest. “I mean, no it’s not short for anything. Look, ma’am, I have to go.” She said, getting up before Jessica could respond.

\--

Twy had been coming back to that church for weeks, which only made the other churchgoers distrust her more.

She chatted up Jessica at the end of every sermon, after everyone had left. Twy kept her guard up, waiting for the moment when she’d blow it and everything would come crashing down.

“So, why are you in Hell?”

Twy silently debated whether to tell her for a minute before responding, “Drugs.”

“So you’re a junkie?”

“No. I only did it once before I died.” She said defensively.

“How did you die?”

“Overdose.”

“Oh.” She said, not sure what to say. “You know, if you wanted to be redeemed, I’m sure God could-"

“No. No, /screw/ redemption. What has God ever done for me, aside from throwing me in the underworld ‘cos I did too many drugs at the same time? I was a /victim/. God 'blessed' me with a horrible family, who beat me, and-and /abused me/, and the one time I try to escape them- The one time I try something illegal, He says “Screw you!” and throws me over. I wasn’t going to do it again, I just wanted a few seconds away. I- I-” Tears were streaming down her face as she recalled her death and the years before it.

Jessica was silent, before pulling Twy into a hug. It took the demon by surprise, before she hugged back, sobbing freely. “I’m sorry that that happened to you.” She said quietly, words Twy never thought she needed. She pulled away long enough to pull Jessica into a kiss.

Jessica was unresponsive long enough to give Twy anxiety, before kissing back.

Twy pulled away from the hug and the kiss, wiping her face. “I should go.”

“You can stay, if you want. It’s no big deal. I…” She said, considering something. “I’m gay.”

“Oh.” Twy said, sitting back down. “Really? So you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you again?”

“Not at all.”

~fin~


End file.
